


From who to me?

by thenafics



Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied Talon/Jason Todd, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Jason doesn't know whose idea of a joke this is, but he's starting to get a little uncomfortable with all the gifts. Just a bit.
Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694164
Comments: 17
Kudos: 247
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	From who to me?

**Author's Note:**

> On time? kinda~  
> A little short and a little off prompt, but that's on brand for me!

Careful might as well be Jason’s middle name for how cautious he is about hiding his presentation. He takes enough suppressants to counter his Lazarus boosted system and douses himself head to toe with scent neutralizers. He’s shoved being an omega deep down inside where he doesn’t have to bother with pesky instincts or scents. In fact he’s shoved his scent down so far that he smells like a null. The kind of anomaly no scent can even stick to. And he doesn’t make mistakes, doesn’t miss doses, hides his purchases beneath so many layers of back and forth that they’re almost totally untraceable. There is no possible way anyone could figure out that Jason is an omega without some serious invasion of privacy or prior knowledge.

Except, someone clearly does know. Jason has been finding presents sitting on his pillow every night when he gets back from patrol. They’re very from someone who knows because they’re all very traditional courting presents. Jewelry and hair combs, soft silk scarves and other luxury items meant to prove a suitor’s ability to provide for the omega and future pups. No matter what safehouse he goes to, the presents follow, growing more personalized as the months wear on. What had originally started as pretty generic gifts has started to become things only someone who watched Jason closely would know to get him. DVD’s of his favorite movies, new boots (just his size), an exact replica of the red chrome lighter he lost last month. 

Jason’s starting to get extremely paranoid about it. He’s constantly looking over his shoulder, constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. He can’t go to the Bat’s for help because then they’ll  _ know _ and he can’t go to Talia because she’s still angry with him for killing that last munitions expert. So he ends up jumping at shadows and spending way too much time around the Bats in the vain hope that whoever it is won’t try any shit with other people there. He spends the night in the cave medbay and wakes up with the ghost of lips on his forehead and a bracelet he’s never seen clasped around his wrist. He’s up like a shot and searching for any trace of the intruder. For a moment, he swears he sees yellow eyes staring at him from the dark right near the hidden entrance to the cave. 

Shit. He’s gonna have to tell Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and sane right now!  
> If you liked this, head over to my [ tumblr<3](https://thenafics.tumblr.com/)  
> and talk to me!  
> My prompts are open right now too! It might take me a bit to get to all of them, but I try to answer every one!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
